


Who Said That Was a Competition?

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Written for a request on tumblr.In the middle of sex with his five lovers, Hiccup discovers that they have a strange competition going on, and wants to take part in it and maybe even win.





	Who Said That Was a Competition?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts).



The room was awash with the heady scent of sex and the tang of sweat, created by six moving bodies. The air was full of moans and gasps and groans, and the occasional muttered curse, comment, or murmured sweetness.

Though, out of nowhere, a voice shouted out: “Two!”

“Oh, come  _ on _ , Astrid!” Ruffnut cried, arching up into Hiccup as he came down. “You’re ahead of me already?”

Hiccup didn’t stop his movements, but furrowed his brow in confusion. “Um, what?”

“Dammit! Astrid always wins this!” Though Snotlout was currently rutting his cock into Tuffnut, who was then driving forward into Astrid, he didn’t sound the least bit pleased.

“Wins what?  _ Agh! _ ” Hiccup arched his back as Fishlegs gave him a particularly good stroke, which had him going down into Ruffnut in the best way possible. She grabbed at his shoulders to brace herself.

“We have a competition,” Ruffnut panted out. “To see who can have the most orgasms.”

Hiccup made an odd array of sounds at that, snorting, laughing, and then moaning. “Wh-what kind of competition is that?”

“A fun one,” Tuffnut answered. “Wanna join?”

“D-doesn’t seem fair since I’m learning about it late.  _ Gods _ , Ruff!” Ruffnut was clenching herself around Hiccup, thinking that if maybe she simulated an orgasm, her body would get the idea and give her one. She was a point behind Astrid and determined to win.

“Fishlegs, make Hiccup fuck me harder,” Ruffnut gasped. 

Fishlegs complied, moving his hips faster, and Hiccup had to do the same to match his rhythm. Soon, Ruffnut’s orgasm was crashing down around her, and she gave a cry as she arched desperately into Hiccup.

“Two!” she announced.

“You know what?  _ Ah _ \- this isn’t fair,” Snotlout decided. “The girls always come before us.”

“Maybe because we know what we’re doing,” Astrid said.

“Or maybe  _ we  _ know what we’re doing,” Hiccup suggested.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up,” Ruffnut told him. Part of the fun was trying to give their partners points, that way they would have more incentive to gain another one. She reached underneath Hiccup to play with his nipples. He gasped and curved into her as she lightly pinched at them. It didn’t take long from there for him to reach his end, and the look on his face was marvelous. His eyes closed and his mouth dropped open in a satisfied moan. Ruffnut didn’t mind that he filled her. They’d all sat down and discussed the possibility of pregnancy before getting really serious with each other, and had decided that they were all adults and it would be fine if it ever happened, because the child wouldn’t just have two parents, but six.

Hiccup was all-out sobbing and shuddering as Fishlegs continued plowing into him. Then he was biting his lip and whining, and Ruffnut watched the determined look on his face. Clearly he was trying to push himself past his orgasm and keep going. She wondered if he would have it in him, especially since he’d never taken part in this competition before.

“ _ Argh!  _ Wait! I’m done, I’m done!”

And just like that, Fishlegs stopped and left Hiccup’s body, leaving all three involved gasping for breath. Hiccup pulled away from Ruffnut before flopping down onto his back, breathing heavily and sweating.

“Hiccup’s out!” Fishlegs called.

“You okay?” Ruffnut asked, rolling onto her side. She stroked one hand through Hiccup’s sweaty hair. She could get back to the competition later. Making sure her partner was fine was more important than the game.

“Think so,” Hiccup breathed, eyes still closed. “That was just too much.” He made a humming sound as Fishlegs stroked over one of his thighs. He chuckled, clearly having thought of something funny. “Go on without me.” 

“Ugh, you’re so dramatic.” Ruffnut leaned down and kissed Hiccup on the forehead, then the mouth. “Okay, Fishlegs. Maybe we can still win this thing.”

  
  


Ruffnut did not “win this thing.” Snotlout won with a grand total of three, and now they were all laying around the clubhouse in what almost constituted as a pile, massaging each other, kissing, and talking.

“Okay, how do you do that?” Hiccup asked, probably of Snotlout.

“Gotta work yourself up to it, my man,” Snotlout answered, caressing  Hiccup’s face as Ruffnut kneaded at one of his shoulders. “If you allow me, I shall teach you the ways of the Snot.”

Hiccup laughed, and the sound had Ruffnut and a few of the others laughing as well. It was rare that they heard their leader laugh, and it was a good, pure sound that filled them with joy.

“That’s unusually generous of you, Snotlout,” Astrid said, sounding slightly suspicious. “What if Hiccup beats you because you helped him?”

Snotlout’s face turned a little red, and he said something that was too quiet for them all to hear.

“I’m sorry. What was that?” Tuffnut prodded.

“Maybe I just think Hiccup’s really hot when he orgasms,” Snotlout mumbled, and that had the Riders laughing again.

“No secret there! Everybody’s hot when they orgasm!” Ruffnut exclaimed. “Well, except Tuffnut.” She shuddered. “Ew.”

“Right back at you, sis.”

More laughter that was only broken by passionate kisses.

  
  


Snotlout was quite happy when, the next night, Hiccup showed up at his hut asking him for his advice on the competition. Such things had to be demonstrated and practiced though, so it wasn’t long before the both of them were naked and kissing on Snotlout’s bed, sitting beside each other, hands feeling all over.

Snotlout groaned into Hiccup’s mouth, loving how big his hand was around his cock, how rough his skin but gentle his touch. Though, this was more for Hiccup than himself, so he pulled away from his mouth and leaned over him. Hiccup gasped when he spit on his hardened length and then began pumping his hand over it.

“So do you want to take this slow, or do you want to finish as quickly as you can?” Snotlout asked him.

“As fast as I can,” Hiccup panted. He moaned, gave Snotlout a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. “I thought that was the point of the competition.” He chuckled. “Who even decided this was a thing?”

“Ah, you know how we are. Mm…” Hiccup’s hand was still on his cock, and his touch seared sweet pleasure into him. “It was kind of a mutual thing.”

“And how did I not know about it?”

“We all ended up having sex without you after a mission one time.”

“Wait. That time you put me to bed?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah,” Snotlout answered. “You were out cold in like, two seconds. There was no way you were getting involved that night.”

“Fair enough. Oh fuck, right there!” Snotlout was rubbing his thumb in circles over Hiccup’s frenulum, and that had him arching into him and pumping him harder in return. Snotlout released a small moan, pushed Hiccup onto his back with his other hand, then attached himself to his mouth. Hiccup was making lovely sounds as if he was hurriedly eating something that tasted good, and Snotlout loved it.

“You wanna bottom?” Snotlout asked him breathlessly upon pulling away. He himself didn’t have a particular preference at the moment and would go with what Hiccup wanted.

Hiccup nodded, grabbed the back of Snotlout’s head to pull him back down to his mouth, but Snotlout stopped him.

“Hold on. I’ve got something that’s gonna help you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. I can go get it if you let go of my dick.”

Hiccup let out a high-pitched laugh that Snotlout couldn’t help but find adorable. Then he released him, and Snotlout stood and went over to one of his chests, remembering exactly where he’d last put the special oil he used from time-to-time. He found the jar of it and came back over.

“Isn’t that just oil?” Hiccup asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“The good kind,” Snotlout said, winking at him and taking off the cap.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see.” The oil was specifically an aphrodisiac. It would help Hiccup get off faster, and then hopefully continue past that. Snotlout sat down beside him and dipped his fingers into it, planning on coating all the parts that really mattered when it came to sex. He started with his nipples, and Hiccup gasped, tilted his head back, then moaned. His nipples had already been hard, but they seemed to tighten even more, and they probably had. Snotlout was pleased with how a little bit of precum dribbled from Hiccup’s slit at the stimulation.

“Oh gods. What the Hel is that stuff?”

“An aphrodisiac,” Snotlout replied. “You like it?”

Hiccup quickly nodded. “Don’t think I’ve ever been so sensitive here.  _ Aww… _ ”

“Oh, then you’re gonna die when I get it everywhere else.”

“Try me.”

Snotlout accepted that challenge. He coated his fingers in more oil, began smoothing it over Hiccup’s cock, and Hiccup trembled and moaned loudly with it. That was a thing Snotlout liked about him. He wasn’t afraid to show his pleasure and be loud about it. 

The pleasure seemed to knock Hiccup flat onto his back, and he was clutching at the blankets, arching and twisting his head. He looked beautiful like that, but Snotlout didn’t want him to cum till he was inside him, so he didn’t spend too much time there before moving onto his hole. He was already stretched a little, so it wasn’t long before Snotlout was able to slide two fingers into him.

“You fuck somebody else today?” Snotlout asked.

“H-had sex with Fishlegs a few hours ago,” Hiccup responded. 

“Explains why you’re not as tight as usual.” Snotlout curled his fingers, finding Hiccup’s prostate, and he gave a cry, shook underneath him. 

“Oh  _ gods _ , that oil’s good,” Hiccup let him know. He reached one hand up to begin rubbing at his own nipple, and with the other his cock, whimpering.

“Ready to take me?” Snotlout checked.

“ _ Please. _ ”

Snotlout slicked himself up with the oil, momentarily closing his eyes at the sweet burn of it. Then he got on his knees, Hiccup was lifting his legs for him, and he pushed his way inside with a moan. He was so deliciously hot around him, and he began steadily rocking into him. Hiccup tilted his head back with a loud moan, and Snotlout wished he was in a good position to kiss at his throat as he focused on the lovely curve of it.

“Oh fuck,” Hiccup breathed, and Snotlout was glad that he was so clearly enjoying this. Just like the rest of the Dragon Riders, he adored pleasuring Hiccup. He deserved all that they could give him. Snotlout purposefully irritated him sometimes, but when it came down to it, he truly loved him, and he appreciated him as a leader, and Hiccup was deserving of any good that came his way.

“Harder, Snotlout.”

Snotlout was easily urged on by that and the breathy way he said his name. He gave Hiccup what he wanted, fucking him harder, wondering when all the stimulation was going to make him cum.

It didn’t take too long. Hiccup yelped, legs shaking under Snotlout’s hands as his passage constricted around him and his cock spurted out white. 

“Want me to keep going?” Snotlout asked. The idea was to get Hiccup to be able to orgasm multiple times, but he wasn’t going to push him if he couldn’t do it.

Hiccup was trembling, mouth open in moans, eyes rolled back in ecstasy, but he nodded. He stopped touching himself, instead grabbed at the back of his knees to help keep his legs positioned, and Snotlout continued once his body was done with its climactic spasms.

Hiccup writhed underneath him, sighing and moaning loudly, bucking and twisting, and Snotlout felt like he was on the verge of his own orgasm from watching him move like that, and because of his doing.

“Tell me if you -  _ ungh _ \- need me to stop.”

“D-don’t stop,” Hiccup begged. “So good. Feels so good.”

So, Snotlout didn’t stop. Though, it wasn’t long before his own climax was cresting over him and he was cumming into Hiccup with a grunt and a shout. Once it was over, Hiccup released his legs and lowered them back down, and Snotlout climbed on top of him, kissing along Hiccup’s body. He licked up the cum on his stomach before moving to his cock, which had gone flaccid. He was sure he could make it hard again though.

Hiccup bucked into him and made a keening sound when his tongue found the head of his cock. Snotlout didn’t care that it had the oil on it as well. It tasted rather good actually, especially mixed with Hiccup’s seed, and so he was lapping at him quite eagerly.

“Oh my fucking gods!” Hiccup exclaimed. 

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Snotlout asked.

“It’s just… it’s just so much.  _ Hngh!  _ Don’t stop though. Oh my Thor.” 

Hiccup was again growing erect at Snotlout’s ministrations, and he decided he wanted to ride him… if that was alright with Hiccup of course. Hiccup hadn’t told him to stop, and Snotlout knew he would if he really wanted him to, so, he took his cock into his mouth and began bobbing his head and sucking. He could almost take him all the way. He’d been getting better at doing this over the past few months, but Hiccup was long and the way he pressed into his throat could easily be called uncomfortable. Snotlout was willing to do it to please him though, and he was sure that’s what he was doing with all the beautiful sounds that were spilling from Hiccup’s mouth.

Hiccup let out a laugh from deep in his chest, and it worked to stir Snotlout’s cock all over again. 

“Y-you’ve been practicing this, haven’t you?”

Snotlout pulled off of him, filled the space with his hand. “I have,” he stated proudly. “Would it be okay if I rode you?”

“Hel yeah, it would.”

After those words, Snotlout was quick to prep himself, and then he was kneeling, positioned over Hiccup’s cock. They moaned together as he sank down onto him. Once fully settled, Snotlout just stayed there for a bit, taking in how full he felt and how much he loved the shape of this part of Hiccup, how much he loved having it in him.

Snotlout decided upon being silly and dramatic. 

“Alright, Mr. Hiccup Haddock. You ready for your second orgasm of the night? It’ll be  _ dazzling _ .”

Hiccup snorted, laughed. He took a gentle hold on his hips. “Just shut up and ride me, Snotlout.”

  
  


Hiccup laid curled into Snotlout’s side, circling fingers over the other man’s chest. He was content and tired after having two orgasms, especially since they had come so quickly with barely a break in between. He wasn’t used to that, but the oil had almost entirely made rid of his refractory period. It made him wonder…

“Snotlout, you don’t use that to cheat, do you?”

“What? No, no. That’d be ridiculous. It’d get my partner off fast too. Not just me.”

“But how’d you have three orgasms in a  _ row? _ ” Hiccup was entirely suspicious now.

“Pure stamina, Hiccup.”

“Mm-hm.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“I don’t,” Hiccup admitted. Though, he kissed Snotlout on the cheek to lighten those words. 

“Really, Hiccup? You think I’d cheat at… at  _ sex? _ ”

“If it’s a competition, yes,” Hiccup answered.

“Look, your body just needs proper training is all,” Snotlout told him. “And the oil helps. I don’t use it when we’re all playing though.”

Hiccup sighed in defeat. “Okay. I guess I believe you.” He still felt like something fishy was up, especially since Snotlout had complained about the women always winning, but he would drop it. He didn’t want to upset his boyfriend. “Thank you for this.”

“Mm, no problem. Now, less talking. More sleeping.” Snotlout yawned. “Same time tomorrow night?”

  
  


Hiccup was trying his best to continue past his second orgasm. Snotlout’s hand was around his cock, stroking it, and Hiccup whined through gritted teeth. It felt so good that it  _ hurt _ . He knew at this point he was just letting himself be over stimulated, but he was determined to try.

“You can do it, Hiccup,” Snotlout encouraged. “Come on. You can do it.”

Hiccup tried not to scream from how he was being pounded with sensation, but it came out anyway, and now he was shaking, gripping the blankets underneath him with white knuckles. He could do this… he could do this…

“Stop, stop! It hurts!”

Snotlout instantly heeded his words, and Hiccup went limp against the bed, hips falling back down. He hadn’t realized he’d been arching into the torment instead of away.

Snotlout sighed in what sounded like disappointment. “You’re not going to win with just two.”

“You mean against you?” Hiccup asked breathlessly. “That was one time, Snotlout.”

“Oh yeah?” There was a glint in Snotlout’s eyes, clearly taking Hiccup’s words as a challenge. “We’ll see about that!”

  
  


Tuffnut kissed the electrical burn scars on Hiccup’s right shoulder as he entered him from behind. Ruffnut was on his other side, and based on the sounds she and Hiccup both made, she had him inside her. She had her leg wrapped around Hiccup’s, foot touching Tuffnut’s calf, but Tuffnut didn’t mind. He liked it when both he and his sister fucked Hiccup. The three of them were laying on their sides in the clubhouse, and the threesome next to them was doing something similar, with Fishlegs in between Snotlout and Astrid.

“That feel good, Hiccup?” Tuffnut asked, mouth near his ear, as he began thrusting.

“Yeah,” Hiccup gasped. Tuffnut could tell by the movements that Ruffnut was rocking into Hiccup so that he didn’t have to do any work. He was still tired from planning out the mission they’d gone on the day before and making sure that it was carried out properly with no one getting hurt, so he and Ruff had decided to do most of the physical work of sex for him. He needed rest and relaxation, and they planned on making him feel beyond good.

Tuffnut nibbled on Hiccup’s ear, picking up his pace, moaning occasionally. He was tight and hot and wet around him and all the sensations of his body around him and against him were just so good. He could feel him breathing, and there was an intimacy to that that he never wanted to lose.

He and Ruffnut really began to go at it more vigorously, and Hiccup had one arm behind him to clutch at Tuffnut, his other wrapping around Ruffnut. There were moans and the quick slapping of skin from the other threesome, showing that they’d picked up their pace as well.

“How you doing over there, Snotlout?” Hiccup called out, and Tuff was surprised to find that his voice was slightly taunting.

_ Must really be getting into the competition.  _

“Almost at my first one!”

“Yeah! Me too!” Hiccup called back, and at that, there was a curse from Snotlout, and then his pace increased.

“Guys,” Hiccup whispered. “You gotta help me beat Snotlout.”

“What? Why? I thought we’re all trying to beat each other.” Ruffnut kept her voice at a whisper as well.

“We are,” Hiccup responded. “But -  _ ahh…  _ fuck. Right there, Tuff! - S-Snotlout doesn’t think I can beat him.”

“Oh, then we’ll help you,” Tuffnut responded with a mischievous smile. It would be fun to help someone one-up Snotlout at something. Tuff was jealous of him for winning the last competition, and he didn’t want him to win again. He’d take Hiccup winning even if that meant he lost.

Tuffnut reached one hand around to play with one of Hiccup’s nipples, thrusting into him as hard as he could, and when Hiccup tilted his head back against him, he kissed and nipped at his jaw, while Ruffnut did the same to the curve of his throat. Hiccup moaned long and loud at their attentions. In a minute or so, he was reaching his end, his muscles contracting around Tuffnut and bringing him close to his own orgasm. He was shaking with the pleasure, but he didn’t tell either of them to stop, so they didn’t, though Tuffnut did slow his pace for him.

Sobs left Hiccup’s mouth, but that wasn’t exactly a cause for concern. When what he was feeling got so good, usually with prostate stimulation, Hiccup could sometimes end up crying. Though:

“Hiccup, there are actual tears on your face,” Ruffnut said quietly, probably so that the others wouldn’t hear and he wouldn’t feel embarrassed. “Do you need us to stop?”

“I-I’ll get through it.  _ Ah-ha-ha…  _ It’s-It’s just a lot. K-keep going.”

Tuffnut didn’t argue with that, loving Hiccup’s ass, but he would of course stop if he really wanted them to.

Soon, Tuffnut orgasmed, and he let out a guttural moan as he released into Hiccup, bit lightly at the side of his neck. He pulled out of him to give himself a break, but he still wanted to help him defeat Snotlout, so three of his fingers quickly replaced his cock. Hiccup arched into him, but then Ruffnut wrapped her leg tighter around him and pulled him back into her.

“One!” Snotlout shouted out.

Hiccup laughed. “Already beat you there, Snotlout!”

“Fuck!”

Sounds of exertion, Snotlout clearly picking up his pace, eager to beat Hiccup. At that, Tuffnut began massaging Hiccup’s prostate, wanting him to win. Hiccup was writhing, trapped against the twins’ bodies, and Tuffnut thought it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. Hiccup in pleasure was a wonderful spectacle to behold. Each of his lovers was lovely to look at in the throes of pleasure, not a single partner the exception. Though, at the moment, Snotlout  _ could  _ be the exception. He didn’t want him to win.

  
  


Snotlout did win. Hiccup couldn’t bring himself to continue after his second orgasm, and Snotlout went on to three. His victory brought curses and good-natured insults, but again, Hiccup was suspicious. Which was why he was here, searching Snotlout’s hut while he was out taking Hookfang for a flight. He knew it was a bad thing to do, and it would be even worse if he got caught, but he just had to find out if he was cheating somehow. And, just to make sure he’d be looking for the right thing, he’d borrowed a book from Fishlegs. There was some information in there on what sorts of things worked as aphrodisiacs, and Hiccup was sure that Snotlout had to be using one. There was no way someone his size had that much stamina  _ all  _ the time.

Though, time passed and Hiccup’s search began to prove fruitless. He hadn’t found anything interesting - just normal things that belonged to Snotlout. He was thinking of giving up, but then something on the table caught his eye. It was a wooden box, and he went over to open it, finding his discovery to be a little odd: almonds mixed with something that looked to be honey. Hiccup dipped his finger in it and then put his finger in his mouth to test it. Yep. That was definitely honey.

Then he was flipping through Fishlegs’ book, looking for anything that noted almonds as an aphrodisiac. And… right there, on a page near the middle. A little more digging and he found that honey was one too. So, Snotlout must have been eating this before their competitions, and of course no one was complaining about it save for his constant wins, because there was nothing about it that could make his breath smell bad. Hel, Hiccup wanted to eat some just as a snack, never mind its properties.

He did have to take some anyway, just to show Snotlout that he had proof that he was indeed cheating. He filled up a small pouch with the honey-covered almonds and left, sticking the book through his belt. On his way back to his hut, Hiccup couldn’t help sticking his hand in the pouch and munching on some. Properties aside, they tasted really good.

  
  


“Hiccup, could you drop this? I am not cheating!” Snotlout wasn’t happy with Hiccup accusing him of such a thing  _ again.  _ He thought he’d come into his hut to practice for the competition with him, not start this up.

“Really?” Hiccup folded his arms. He held a pouch in one hand. Snotlout wondered what could be in it.

“I swear, I’m not.”

“Oh, just quit lying, Snotlout.” Hiccup handed the pouch to him. “I know you eat aphrodisiacs before the competition.”

“What the Thor are you talking about?” Confused, Snotlout opened the pouch, and inside he found what had recently become his favorite snack: honey-covered almonds. “Hiccup, this is ridiculous. Why were you in here taking my food?”

“I thought you were cheating.” Hiccup gestured to the pouch with two hands. “And turns out you were. There. Stop playing dumb. I figured you out.”

“Hiccup, I don’t know what you’re talking about. These aren’t aphro… wait. Are they?”

“Yes!” Hiccup exclaimed, pacing in a circle. “I said to quit playing dumb. Just- Wait.” He looked perplexed, then he stroked his chin. “You really didn’t know, did you?”

“That I was consuming magical sex food? No, Hiccup, I did not.” Just to spite him, and because he felt like it, Snotlout shoved a few of the almonds into his mouth, crunched on them.

“Even if you were eating them before the competition?”

“Hey, I eat before those things,” Snotlout told him. “Gotta keep up my strength, you know?” He munched on some more of the almonds.

Hiccup put his palm to his forehead, shook his head. “Gods, I’m an idiot. I’m sorry Snotlout. I thought that you were doing this on purpose.”

“No, I’m not.” Snotlout was easy to forgive him. He figured it had been an honest mistake, and it was more than easy for someone to assume that he was purposefully cheating at something, because, well, usually he was. He offered up the pouch. “I forgive you for going through my things. Now, you want some before we get things on?”

“One thing first.”

“What?”

“No more eating that stuff before the competitions,” Hiccup told him.

Snotlout sighed. He really did like winning, but Hiccup knew about it, and he’d probably tell everybody else if he continued acting unfairly.

“Alright, alright.”

“Good.” Hiccup came forward, took him by the waist, and kissed him.

  
  


Astrid took Hiccup’s face in her hands and kissed him hungrily as he snuck his hands under her shirt. He found her breasts over her bindings, kneaded at them gently, and Astrid let out a pleased sound into his mouth. Hiccup returned the noise, and Astrid opened her eyes for the barest second to check why, found that Ruffnut was on her knees and had Hiccup’s pants down around his thighs. She must have been doing something to his ass. That was proven to be true as Hiccup moaned into Astrid’s mouth.

“You like what she’s doing, babe?” Astrid breathed, pulling away from his lips.

“Uh-huh. Gods, Ruffnut, that’s good.”

Astrid looked over Hiccup’s shoulder, found Ruffnut with her face pressed against Hiccup’s ass. So she was rimming him apparently, and he was into it. Astrid hadn’t actually done that to him before. It appeared she’d have to try it sometime based on how she was reacting.

Astrid raised her arms so that Hiccup could pull her shirt off of her, and then her bindings. Once her breasts were bare he was lowering his mouth to them and kissing and moaning against her flesh. Astrid worked on removing his pauldrons and his belt.

The group next to them was in a similar state of half undress. The Dragon Riders had had nowhere to go that day and nothing to do, so they’d decided to all have sex, and with that undoubtedly came a competition. Astrid was ready, already wet though she had yet to be touched between the legs.

Hiccup, however, seemed to read her mind and soon fixed that problem. He slipped one hand down under her skirt and her leggings, rubbed over her clit, and Astrid gasped and bucked into him, glad that his other hand was on her back to support her.

“Yeah, Hiccup, right there,” she let him know. They’d all discovered that the best key to all of this was communication. It was better to tell their partners where they liked it the most rather than leaving them to just figure it out on their own.

Astrid ran her hands through Hiccup’s hair as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked gingerly. She curved into him with a hum, loving the stimulation he was giving her on both her top half and her bottom.

Though, after some time, Astrid patted Hiccup on the shoulder, and he released her, which left her to take off his armor and his tunic. She ran her hands over his nicely toned abdomen, loving the feeling of him, how his skin was smooth in some places, but rugged with scars in others. Then she was reaching her hand down to stroke at his erection, and Hiccup quickly yanked her skirt and her leggings down. Astrid then positioned his cock between her legs and began rubbing the head of it against her clit, giving the both of them pleasure.

“ _ Agh yeah _ , Astrid.” Hiccup tilted his head back, briefly sucked in his lower lip. “R-right there, Ruff. Fuck.”

It wasn’t long before Astrid was releasing a breathy: “One,” and Hiccup held onto her tighter as her orgasm rolled over her and her legs shook. Then Hiccup was reaching his end as well with a cry, his cum nearly burning against her nether regions. He also gave a count of which number he was at, also one.

“Okay, you.” Astrid kissed him briefly on the lips. “Time for me to get Ruffnut undressed.”

“S-sit on my face,” Hiccup told her breathlessly. “You know. While you do that.”

Astrid’s core burned. She wasn’t about to argue against that. So, they all changed position. Ruffnut moved away from Hiccup to let him lay on his back, and once Astrid finished undressing, she knelt over his face to position herself correctly, then settled down with her cunt right against his mouth, which he put to use almost instantly. Astrid yelped at the feeling, then watched with rapt attention as Ruffnut pulled off the clothes on her top half. Then she knelt above Hiccup’s head, took Astrid by the back of the head and pulled her in for a kiss. Astrid moaned into Ruffnut’s mouth and explored her body with her hands as she did this, loving the shape of her breasts and the subtle curve of her hips. It didn’t matter to her that Ruffnut was smaller and wasn’t as curvaceous as herself or some other women. She was perfect because she was Ruffnut and she was her lover.

Then Astrid was working on yanking Ruffnut’s pants off, and Ruffnut broke the kiss and stood to let her take them off of her completely. Now that she was standing, Astrid had perfect access to the sweet spot between her legs, and she went for it with her mouth, taking ahold of Ruffnut’s thighs, enjoying the way she gasped and then sighed at her attentions.

Astrid couldn’t help bucking herself against Hiccup’s face, and she loved it when her clit rubbed against his nose. He grunted, but didn’t make any indication that he was having trouble breathing. The signal for that was to tap her twice, and he was still just holding onto her and eating her out with gusto.

Ruffnut stroked Astrid’s hair, tugged on her braid a little. Astrid was determined to give her an orgasm, given that she and Hiccup had already had one. It was a competition, but they also still cared about how their partners felt, and it would only be fair if she had one as well.

Astrid flicked her tongue against Ruffnut’s clit over and over until she was shuddering and crying out. Then she worked on licking upwards from her center in slow, hard strokes. Next, Ruffnut was receiving kisses all up and down, and then Astrid was lapping up the juices that were expelled from that.

“G-gonna come, Astrid,” Ruffnut murmured after a few minutes of this. Astrid was close as well, but she was sure she could hold back her own orgasm until her girlfriend had reached one first. But, just to make sure, she lifted herself off of Hiccup’s face, leaving him gasping.

Ruffnut reached her climax, body fluttering against Astrid’s mouth, and Astrid loved it, loved the taste of her, loved the way she moaned. Ruffnut clutched tight at her hair, probably messing up her braid, but Astrid didn’t care in the slightest.

“So, you want Hiccup or should I have him?” Astrid asked, her voice husky from arousal. She looked up at Ruff, trying to give her her most sultry look possible, and she figured based on the lust in Ruffnut’s eyes that it worked.

“Does Hiccup get to decide?” Hiccup asked.

Astrid chuckled, moved off of him. She looked down to find Hiccup gazing longingly up at the both of them, slowly pumping his cock, which was again swollen with arousal. “Yeah. Of course.”

Hiccup squinted his eyes and laughed, clearly thinking of some sort of joke. “Too bad I don’t have two dicks. You ladies are just going to have to take turns with me.”

Astrid and Ruffnut giggled as Hiccup worked on taking off his pants. Then he stood. “I suppose I’ll just take turns with the both of you.”

Astrid and Ruffnut exchanged looks, nodded to each other, then directed their attention back to Hiccup.

“Sounds good to me,” Astrid said. “So, Ruff, you wanna go first?”

“Nah, I’m still recovering, babe.” Ruffnut caressed a hand over her back. “You’re really fucking good with your mouth.”

“Alright.” Astrid sauntered over to Hiccup, wrapped her arms around his neck, and rolled her hips against his cock. Then, curious, she looked over to the threesome next to them. Snotlout was riding Fishlegs while Tuffnut sat close by, rubbing at himself. “What’s the count over there?

“Everyone’s at one,” Tuffnut gasped out. He looked good, and Astrid was hoping she’d get to fuck him after Hiccup. “You guys?”

“Same here.” Ruffnut was coming up to both Astrid and Hiccup, and she took Hiccup’s cock, positioned it into Astrid for him. Hiccup moaned, and Ruffnut stroked at his shoulders and back. “There you go, Hiccup. There you go.”

Hiccup began thrusting into Astrid as Ruffnut caressed both of their bodies, and Astrid couldn’t remember ever having been happier.

  
  


The Dragon Riders lay around the clubhouse floor, breathing heavily, sweating, decorated with their own cum and that of others. Tuffnut reached over and tried to rub at one of Hiccup’s nipples, but he gasped and slapped his hand away.

“Still too sensitive,” he told him.

“Sorry.”

“No problem.” Hiccup closed his eyes, feeling tired and content. He hadn’t won the competition, but he still considered it having gone well. Ruffnut had won with a whopping five orgasms, Astrid coming in second with four, and him in third with three. The others had had three as well, but not as fast as him. Now they all just lay there, for lack of a better expression, completely fucked out. They kept trying to touch each other, but hands were slapped away and protests were made. Any touch, not just anything sexual, felt like too much at the moment. They’d all over stimulated themselves, and now their bodies needed time to recover from it.

“Everyone have a good time?” Hiccup checked. He wanted to make sure that everyone was doing okay, that no one was feeling down or upset, or was hurting in anyway.

Luckily, he received tired responses of “Yeah” from each of them.

Hiccup thought in silence about whether he should bring up his next topic of conversation. Then, he decided that he should. Communication was the best thing in a relationship, especially when it involved this many people.

“Guys?”

“Yes, Hiccup?” Fishlegs.

“Yeah?” The twins in unison.

“What is it?” Snotlout.

“Yeah, babe?” Astrid.

“Can we not make it into a competition every time?” Hiccup asked.

Snotlout snorted. “You’re just saying that because you didn’t come in first.”

Hiccup laid his hands on his stomach, turned his head to look at him, reached over to play with his hair. “You lost too, you know.”

“Fine. Whatever.”

“I’m just asking because, well, it’s fun and all,” Hiccup started, “but I don’t feel like it’s… as intimate. I want to make love to you guys, not hump you like crazy and hope I cum first.”

“Or be humped,” Tuffnut pointed out with a wink.

Hiccup sighed. “Yeah, yeah, but you get what I mean, right? I’m not saying we have to stop doing it completely. I’m just saying that maybe it would be a good idea to take a break from it, to not do it all the time. You know, take things slow every once in a while. Make love instead of simply fuck. Because, well, I love you guys.”

“Aww!” Fishlegs exclaimed. “Hiccup, that’s so sweet! I love you too!”

Hiccup smiled.

“That doesn’t sound like that bad of a plan, actually,” Astrid said. “I’m tired out from that. Imagine doing that  _ every single time. _ ”

“Pfft. I could totally do it every time,” Ruffnut said.

“Ruff, you nearly passed out while riding me,” Snotlout pointed out.

“Yeah, and? Just slap me awake and let’s get back to it.”

That brought laughs from everyone in the room, but then Hiccup grew serious again, wanting to resolve this issue with his boyfriends and girlfriends.

“So, is that agreed?” Hiccup asked. “We can play the game every once in a while, but not every single time. Sometimes we should just… go with it. Make love, fuck, enjoy pleasing ourselves and each other. Focus on that instead of a competition.”

“Sounds good to me,” Fishlegs agreed.

“Yep,” Astrid said.

“Alright, but I better win next time,” Tuffnut ceded.

“Okay,” Ruffnut said.

“Whatever you say, Hiccup,” Snotlout said.

Hiccup smiled. “Good. Thank you, guys. This was really fun though.”

A bit of silence where they just pet at each other’s hair, the only part of them that didn’t seem to be tingling and buzzing.

“So, Snotlout, how didn’t you win that time?” Fishlegs asked. “You’ve been winning so many times in a row now. I kind of expected you to win again.”

Hiccup and Snotlout exchanged glances, and Hiccup was able to tell that Snotlout was alright with him telling.

“Well, turns out Snotlout here had been eating aphrodisiacs beforehand and not knowing it,” Hiccup told him.

“Yeah,” Snotlout said. “Anyone up for honey-covered almonds after?”

“Honey and almonds?” Astrid asked. “Seriously?”

“What? That sound gross?” Snotlout asked defensively.

“No, I mean, I didn’t know that was an aphrodisiac,” Astrid explained.

Snotlout shrugged, and Hiccup twirled a strand of his hair around his finger. “The world is a strange place, Astrid. So, anyone up for it?”

“We should probably eat after all that,” Hiccup told them.

It didn’t take long for the Dragon Riders to agree. The competition had been fun, but Hiccup had a feeling that, later that night, probably due to the aphrodisiacs in them, they’d all be making love, and he didn’t want it any other way.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tyrant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193527) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)




End file.
